Crossing an Infinite Space
by Toggle Boy Gray
Summary: In a time of female domination, one young man is determined to keep up. It'll take more than sheer determination and will power to change this world, but if I can ju-what do you mean I need to go to IS Academy? Because the core reacted to me? You can't do this to me! It's 'cause I'm a guy, isn't it! Someone's gonna pay!


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Infinite Stratos. The only thing here that belongs to me me is an OC. Oh yeah. That guy. It should be just him. Unless OC bad guys appear. Meh, probably 20 chapters down the line or so. Where was I? Oh yeah, not mine, 'cept OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Paradise…oh, wait.

* * *

"My name is Ichika Orimura. I'll be in your care."

I bowed to finish, but noticed that everyone in the room was staring expectantly at me. Are they serious? I know that I'm not uninteresting, but there wasn't anything about myself that I could really share that they would care about. I mean, you have to watch what you say to a group of girls that you would be with for the next several years. That's a lot of pressure!

_Plan B then!_

I took in a deep breath, the occupants of the room leaning toward me conspicuously to hear how I would finish. Why did this have to happen to me?

"…that is all!"

THUD!

Well…that was unexpected. Everyone seemed to have fallen off their seats, for whatever reason I couldn't understand. Well, it is the first day of school I suppose. They're probably all just as nervous as I am!

…yeah right. I glanced around the room again, just to make sure I wasn't misunderstanding the situation. And again I was met with a room of females. This would have been heaven for my friend Dan. But for me? This was going to be one big headache, I just knew it. Also, what the hell, Houki!? Is this how you treat your childhood friend? Albeit, one you haven't seen in years, but really? What did I do?

Seeing that everyone had now recovered, I sat back down to listen to the rest of the self-introductions. It was at that moment that the door decided to slide open. Like magic, everyone's attention was diverted from me (_Thank you!) _to the two new guests of the room. The first was my sister, to my surprise, and I had to fight the urge to greet her the way that I usually did. One did not live with Chifuyu Orimura without learning proper relation etiquette. The other person, however, managed to become the center of everyone's attention, even with my sister being there. There was only one thought that ran through all of our heads.

_It's…a boy!?_

Yes, this new guy was wearing the same school uniform that I was currently wearing. He had the build of any average male of my age, not that anyone could tell with the uniform on. The only thing that stood out was the odd multicolored bracelets around his wrists. His eyes were a vibrant green, something I didn't really find common, and a part of the bangs of his brown hair seemed to spike sideways, defying gravity in the process. Wait a sec…

"Siwihaima-san?"

CONK! _Why me?_

"Stupid, freaking school. Stupid rabbit-ear wearing girl! Just where the hell am I?"

"IS Academy, international learning center for the new up-and-coming IS pilots. I thought you already knew this."

"Don't you say another word, 'Sensei!'" I said, pointing accusingly at the person who was supposedly 'leading' me to her classroom. "If it weren't for our mutual acquaintance, you know I would never set foot in this place!"

She tilt her head down, palm held to her face. "Look, we both know how she gets-"

"No, we don't." I interrupted.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, does it really surprise you that _she _do something like this to you?"

I sighed. "No, it doesn't, but that doesn't mean that I'll let that idiot get away from this! I mean, what about my work?"

"Finished, unless you think watching those childish cartoons is a part of work."

"Hey! Anime is good for the soul! How do you think I accomplished any of my work?"

"Hard work?"

"NO! Facing the hardships of life, I-"

"Shut up before you embarrass yourself, Hateshi. We're already here, anyway."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. How did I know? Cause I could feel the pressure of my anger and negative emotions that were building up in that one spot. That's how.

I couldn't take out my anger on Orimura-sensei. Genius or not, I already knew I couldn't take her in any sort of confrontation. Why did that woman have to be so damn scary!? Why couldn't she be more like her brother?

_Next one to piss me off then. That person will feel my pain._

I slid open the door to the classroom, catching the attention of all inside its confines. Chifuyu slipped in first, effectively cutting me off and increasing my pent-up madness. _Yeah, someone's gonna get hurt, _I thought to myself.

"Siwihaima-san?"

CONK!

Ahh, today was going better already. Knocked a person out of their seat, worked my muscles, and tested my strength. Maybe if I took off right now, I might be able to escape this place!

CONK! AGAIN!

Damn. Spoke to soon. Hello floor! Been a while, huh?

"No striking other students on campus!" the elder Orimura scolded me. But I'm a student too! Ohh, she wants to play this game, huh? Well, I'll do this off campus later. You got lucky this time you little punk, but next time I'll…wait a second. That's not a girl. Actually, it kinda looks a bit like…

"Ichika?" I asked. Ohh, now I really deserve an explanation for this mess. It wasn't enough for her to screw with me, now she went and screwed another poor guy over too!

As I picked myself off from the floor, the atmosphere suddenly became a lot more tense, almost as if I had walked in on a den of lions. From the corner of my eye, I saw the gleams that came from the opposite gender. Which basically meant everyone, barring me and Ichika. The deep inhales were the warnings I received before I covered my ears. Ichika, however, wasn't as quick as I was, and was hit by-

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

…ow. Wow, that still managed to pierce my defenses. My hands fell away from my ears, and no blood rushed from my head, much to my delight and relief. Ichika wasn't so lucky, his eyes somehow spinning as his body swayed back and forth. I am so happy I covered my ears.

Chifuyu had had her hands over the ears of the bespectacled woman sitting at the front of the class. After the shockwave, she pulled out a set of earplugs, setting both inside of a jacket pocket. Huh, so that's why she didn't look affected. She must get this kind of thing a lot, I suppose.

Sympathy got the better of me at that moment, and I went to help out poor Ichika from the floor. A simple task if it weren't for the many soul-piercing stares that bombarded me as I pulled him up.

"Alright, up you go, that's it," I said as Ichika steadied himself. He mock glared at me for a moment, probably remembering the sudden smack to his head. It quickly disappeared, replaced by a wide grin. I grinned back only to find ourselves to be the new owners of a flying swat to the head.

SMA-SMACK!

_Please don't let this become a thing around here, _Ichika and I pleaded. I had enough for the day, and he probably had to deal with this sort of crap from Chifuyu every day. Yeah, he sometimes deserved it, but come on! It's not like he'd gain a freakin' immunity to it!

"Honestly you two, can't you at least act a bit more serious at school?" we heard from behind us. We turned to glare, but decided to quickly back away. Chifuyu was sporting her own tick mark now, and it seemed she was just one step away from killing us outright.

"Uh, umm are you Chifuyu's boyfriend?" the green-haired, glasses girl asked. I sighed, knowing what was coming next. I closed my eyes, cursing that I had not brought a blindfold. I believed it to be paramount in the act of suicide to possess a cloth of some sort to block my sight. See, I have a huge fear of crap getting into my eyes, ranging from needles and ending with blood, especially my own. I mean the needles are understandable, but I never really understood why I didn't want blood to get into-

Oh, hello again Mr. Floor! Why are you getting so clo-

THUD

"Is his neck supposed to bend that way?"

"Uh, I don't think so…"

"Don't mind him. He just needs to learn his place."

"…not…my fault…"

"Shut up!" I heard, feeling a heel digging into my skull. Sweet unconsciousness, here I come!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So here's a new story! Yeah, I've been really been slacking off, but lots of crap was hitting the fan over here on my end! Everyone wants to piss me off for some reason or another.

Since I'm still new, I'm going to experiment with different writing styles and stuff, so don't expect any consistency with each story. Each one will feature its own unique style, until it eventually turns into its final product. The style here is..I dunno! But it's short, and has a lot of onomatopoeias.

So if you enjoyed the story, then good for you! If not…find another story to read! Of course, this chapter is really short, so it passes by too fast, huh?

Whatever. Enjoy the day! Or night! Just enjoy it!

(_On a side note, this was written while watching the first season of South Park, which I finally got around to watching.)_


End file.
